Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of playing games and methods of amusement.
2. State of the Art
The card game of Blackjack is commonly played in casinos throughout the world. The game has standard rules, which allow players to understand the odds and play in any casinos. A Las Vegas visitor typically wanders from casino to casino faced with large rooms of blackjack tables. The game is generally the same, only the casino name changes. Various patents attempt to modify the rules to add diversity. Many of the patented games have not been successfully implemented primarily because the visiting gamblers don""t want to take the time to learn the game and are unsure of the new game""s odds and player""s strategy. Casinos need to attract more customers. This has lead in the rise of offering new games, typically involving a side bet.
Blackjack typically allows modifying the original bet after the first set of cards is dealt. The most common post initial dealing rules are xe2x80x98doubling downxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98insurancexe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98surrenderingxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Doubling downxe2x80x99 involves doubling the original bet and taking one card down and standing pat on the hand. xe2x80x98Insurancexe2x80x99 is an option when the dealer is showing an ace and the players are offered the opportunity to insure up to one-half of their bet by betting that the dealer has a 10 or face card as the down card. xe2x80x98Surrenderingxe2x80x99 is used when the dealer is showing an excellent hand such as a face card, 10 or ace and the player has a very poor hand such as a sum of 14, 15, or 16. xe2x80x98Doubling downxe2x80x99 is typically recommended when the player has an excellent hand, such as a 9, 10, face card or ace and the dealer is showing a 2,3,4,5, or 6. The challenge is inventing a new, interesting, and easily understood method of 21. These post initial deal rules allow more options for the player thereby making the game more interesting and potentially giving the player better odds. But these rules have been widely adopted and no longer add to the excitement or novelty of the game.
This invention allows for the player to examine his dealt hand of two cards then comparing his hand to the dealer""s face-up card, the player is allowed to keep or modify his initial bet and draw a mandatory two cards. This invention adds new interest, is easily understood, and potentially allows better odds for the player or house depending on the selected odds ratio.
One aspect of this invention is a method of playing cards between a dealer and at least one player where the player may modify his original bet, such as double the original bet, then take a mandatory two cards and stand on the hand. If the player beats the dealer using traditional Blackjack rules, the player would be paid the traditional matching 1:1 or more and if the dealer ties the player, the player would traditionally xe2x80x98pushxe2x80x99 or receive his original bet back.
Another aspect of this invention is a method of playing cards between a dealer and at least one player where the player may modify his original bet, such as cut-in-half the original bet, then take a mandatory two cards and stand on the hand. If the player beats the dealer using traditional Blackjack rules, the player would be paid the traditional matching 1:1 or better odds and if the dealer ties the player, the player would traditionally xe2x80x98pushxe2x80x99 or receive his original bet back.